super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Belladonna Vs Mikasa Ackerman
Blake Belladonna Vs Mikasa Ackerman is a what-if battle made by NicktoonsUnite16. This battle features Blake Belladonna from RWBY going up against Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan. Description RWBY Vs Attack on Titan. Tragedy made them who they are. But, their skills, instinct and power at swinging is what they need to survive the corrupted monsters. Which of them will win? The Former White Fang Huntress or The Survey Corps Mightiest Titan Slayer? Interlude Wiz: Our worlds were destroyed by these vicious monsters, they slay everything in their path, and eat humans as a snack. Boomstick: But, these warrior corps rise up to kill every last one of these beasts to save the world. Along with the best warriors with high-speed gear, and blades that can cut any beast no matter the size. Wiz: Blake Belladonna, The Ex-White Fang Huntress of Team RWBY Boomstick: And Mikasa Ackerman, The Survey Corps' mightiest Titan Slayer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Blake Belladonna (*Cues: 04: From Shadows (Black Trailer) - RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams)*) Mikasa Ackerman (*Cues: Attack on Titan Opening (Shingeki no Kyojin) Extended Version (1080p)*) Wiz: The world was once peaceful, until monsters called Titans ravaged the world. Boomstick: Titans? You mean the ones from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clash_of_the_Titans_(2010_film) Clash of the Titans]? Wiz: No, I mean a bunch of gigantic man eating monsters. The humans were able to saved themselves by building a huge wall around their villages. However, years later a Titan appeared and was more taller than the wall. Boomstick: The Colossal Titan and his little brother, The Armored Titan smashed the entire outer wall and the titans started eating everyone faster than my ex-wife on buffet day. Wiz: In order to fight back and turn these beasts extinct, the humans banned together and became the Survey Corps. These warrior's task is to annihilate every Titan, while saving humanity. Boomstick: One of those mighty warriors is a girl with abs. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman. (*Cues: Shingeki no Kyojin OST Erens Epic Transformation Armored Titan theme*) Wiz: As a young girl, Mikasa lived in the mountain side with her parents, she lived like a normal girl planting, farming and playing. However, one day she was scheduled for a checkup by Dr. Grisha Yeager and that was when her life changed forever once her father opened the door. Boomstick: Just like Batman, she watched her parents get murdered right in front of her by kidnappers and was kidnapped by them. Her best friend, Eren Jeager and Dr. Jeager discovered the corpses and found out Mikasa was taken. However, instead of listening to his father and waiting for him to get help from The Military Police, he went on his own to save Mikasa. Wiz: Eren found the kidnappers and killed two of their men. However, he was captured by their leader who started to choke the life out of him. Boomstick: Mikasa stood in fear until she finally realized that the world was a place for the killed or not to be killed she can only survive is if she. Can. KILL! (Mikasa screams and runs towards the kidnapper choking Eren and stabs him in the heart from behind) Wiz: With her rage, power, and energy unlocked Mikasa realized she can do anything no matter the cost. She soon was adopted by Dr. Jeager and raised as Eren's adopted sister. Boomstick: In the year 845, her new family was seperated since their father had to go in a business trip outside the country and then her mother, Carla Jeager was killed by a Smiling Joker Titan when the Wall Maria was breached. Wiz: She and Eren were saved by a friend of their parents named Hannes, a senior member of the Garrison. In order to help her brother who is fueled with hatred against the Titans, she and her brother with help from Hannes joined the 104th Cadet Corps and became soldiers to fight in the battle. Intermission Battle Results Next Time Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist vs Protagonist' themed death battle Category:'Human vs Creature' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' Death Battles Category:East VS West themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:NicktoonsUnite16 Category:'RWBY vs Attack on Titan' themed Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption